America, Willis, and a New Digidestened
by Steve Jester
Summary: The seson 2 gang moves to america and meet Willis, and a new digidestened. there will be a second chapter so don't worry


America, Willis, and a New Digidestened

_America, Willis, and a New Digidestened_

By Steve Jester

Notes, disclaimers and bullshit: This sets up some of my further fanfics. As you can guess, Willis is in this (those of you who don't know who Willis is, you need to really wake up). I'm not giving up any more of the story. The time and dates are all in EDT (Eastern Daylight savings Time) I don't own Digimon, or any other copyrighted material that I write about (there, less going back and forth for me).

**_Tuesday, June 29, 2004_**

_Odibia, Japan, Kamiya apartment_

"Kari, are you packed yet?" Mrs. Kamiya yelled down the hall.

"Yes," Kari said as she put the picture she had of one of her best friends in the box. She stared at the picture; it was of a boy around 12 years old with blond hair and a white hat, _I'm coming for you, I still remember, TK._ She remembered when he left about five years ago. He left for a town in America, in Colorado. But last time he e-mailed her was yesterday telling her that he was moving to a town called Phoenix, New York, the town they were planning on moving to as it was close to the collage Tai was going to. "Hey Mom, remember when I checked my mail and I was so happy."

"Yea, I wondered what got you in a happy mood."

"Well it was from TK, he's moving to Phoenix too!"

"My guess is that Matt goes to Syracuse too." Kari looked at the picture once more and taped up the box, "Kari, Dad and the movers are here!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled.

_Phoenix, New York, USA. Maxwell residence. (AN: Willis)_

"Hmmm… an e-mail," Willis mused as he checked his mail, "from TK,

'_Dear Digidestened:_

_We've been apart for a long time but we're going to be much closer. Willis and Kari, this may be shocking to you but I'm moving to Phoenix. Matt, I'm now closer to you so watch out. Ken and Yolei, thanks for the chocolate on Valentines Day and good luck. I'll be there tomorrow; I'm taking a jet to Syracuse._

_Your friend and fellow digidestened,_

_TK Takaishi'_.

Oh shit! Mom, I'm heading to Syracuse, TK's moving here!!"

_Hancock International Airport, Syracuse, New York, USA_

"Flight 746 from Denver, Colorado now departing at gate 12," was the announcement that TK heard as he left the gate.

TK looked around and saw Willis at the waiting bench, "Willis, how's it going?"

"Good, where are your parents?"

"They took an earlier plane with our stuff."

"Need a ride?"

"Yea, can we head to the DMV first? I need to change my license."

"Sure, so how was living in Colorado?"

"Good, but we were in the country, much different form Odibia."

"You'll be in the middle, not the country, not the city."

"Good."

_Phoenix, New York, USA. Takaishi residence._

TK and Willis drive up to TK's house and walked to the door. "Mom, Dad! I'm here!" TK said when he came in the door.

"Ah, TK, how was your flight?" his mom asked.

"Good, Mom this is Willis, remember about 5 years ago when Kari and I went to New York," a leap of joy as he remembered that Kari was moving to Phoenix, "we ran into this guy, Willis, and had to fight a digimon in the process." (AN: a reference to the movie)

"So he's a …" Mr. Ishada asked.

"Yes, he's a digidestened."

"Do you live near here, Willis?" Mrs. Takaishi asked.

"Just down the block, I got to go."

"Ok Willis, see ya later," said TK.

Willis went home but before he went inside he called someone's pager, he put the message 912. (AN: You'll find out what that means later)

**_Wednesday, June 30, 2004_**

_Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo, Japan_

Kari was sitting on the bench by the gate where she was going to board the 2-hour super jet to Syracuse. Her parents took an earlier flight to take the stuff to their house. Her flight was delayed 15 min. due to rain; she still had to wait another hour. Kari looked around and, by surprise, saw Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody walking towards the gate, "A RAIN DELAY!!! NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT LONGER!!!!" Yolei screamed.

_Typical Yolei_, Kari thought, _a 15 min. delay will make her insane._ "Hey guys! Over here!"

"Kari?!" Davis said as he ran to Kari, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to move to Phoenix, NY, my parents already are there."

"Gee, what a coincidence, so are we," said Yolei.

"TK e-mailed me and told me he was already there too."

"Kari, we got the same e-mail," said Cody.

"When will we get there?" asked Ken.

"If we don't get anymore delays, I'd say 5:00 am EDT," said Kari.

They talked about what as been happening in their lives until the plane came.

_Phoenix, New York, USA. Maxwell/Takaishi residences (phone call)_

"So TK, you getting used to the time change?" Willis said.

"Willis, it's 4:30 in the morning."

"Yea, we gotta go get Kari, right?"

"Uhhh… pick me up."

"Sure."

_Hancock International Airport, Syracuse, New York, USA_

"Kari's flight was rain-delayed," said Willis, "she should be here soon."

"Uhhh… it's 5:30, I'm not used to waking up this early and Kari's flight is delayed. I'm going to get some coffee."

"We'll get coffee as soon as Kari gets here."

"Your attention please, Flight 290 non-stop from Tokyo, Japan is now arriving at gate 15," said the PA system.

"FINALLY!" said TK.

The gate opened and the First Class passengers came out. The Coach came out next. Kari came out, and to TK and Willis' surprise, so did Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Davis. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Willis asked.

"What do you expect, we're moving here!!" Yolei answered.

"OH SHIT!" Willis said, "I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ROOM IN MY CAR!!"

The rest laughed, "Don't worry, I saw Kari's parents before we left," TK said, "they had the same idea as my parents."

"Our parents had the same idea," said Cody.

"Willis, Kari and I will take a cab," said TK. Everyone but TK and Kari chuckled; Kari and TK blushed a deep red.

"Hey, you guys know about football?" (AN: American football, not soccer) Willis asked after everything calmed down.

"Yea, I played it when I was at Denver. Matt plays for Syracuse," TK said.

"So does Tai, Joe, and Izzy," said Kari, "Tai says it's tough, but I think I can handle it."

"Kari, do you notice that Sora and Mimi don't play?" Yolei pointed out.

"That's what they chose, I'm going to do it."

"Alright," Yolei said defeated.

"Any one else going to join? I'm a team captain," Willis said.

"Sure," Ken said, "how bad could it be?"

"I guess if TK and Kari are doing it, I'll join," said Davis, "but I'll be surprised if Kari lasts a week."

Kari glared at Davis but said nothing. "I guess I'm in too," Cody said.

"Ok guys, there's weight training that is required for football tonight at 5:30," Willis said, "Yolei, even though you're not going to be on the team, you should join us at weight training, there's someone you guys should meet."

Everybody went to get some coffee then went home.

(AN: since we're not switching countries now, I'm not going to specify what country, I'll also drop town and state after the next location change, unless it changes.)

_5:30 PM, JCB High School, Phoenix, New York_

The doors were closed and everybody was waiting for them to open. The digidestened were arriving one by one, with exception of TK and Kari. They went in private to talk about who TK just saw, "Willis, I just saw a kid with a digivice on his belt."

"That's the person I wanted you to meet, his name is Steve Jester. Defensive Captain. He's also a digidestened, I'll get him over here," Willis said. Willis left the small group and went over to the muscular kid. "Hey Steve!." 

"Hey Willis," Steve answered.

"Steve, could I see you for a sec," Willis said.

"Sure"

Steve and Willis walk over to the rest of the digidestened, "Steve this is TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody. Their digidestened," Willis said.

"You guys just move here?" Steve asked.

"Yea," TK answered.

"From…?" Steve continued.

"I came from just outside Denver," TK said, "The rest came from Tokyo."

"You guys speak English?" Steve asked.

"Duh! Gee, someone who is a team captain with as much intelligence as you should know that!" Davis said.

"Davis!!" said Yolei, "Sorry Steve, he's just a little cranky because we took an early flight."

"I get that from people all the time," Steve said, "Excuse me for saying this but TK, you don't look like you came from Denver."

"I moved to Denver from Tokyo."

"That would explain it. You guys going to play football?"

"Yea," said Cody.

"I'm playing too," Kari said.

"Unorthodox, but can be done. Listen you guys and gals go inside and pump iron, Willis come with me. When were done we'll get you to Coach and get you on the team." Steve and Willis went over to a small place to talk about who they think should be the third captain.

"You want to give the new guysa try for captain?" Steve asked.

"Sure, let's tell Coach."

_Inside_

The digidestened went to the weight room and waited for Steve and Willis to get back. The coach came out of the weight room to see where his captains were when he saw TK and the gang, "Hello, are you waiting for someone?" He said.

"Yea, Steve Jester and Willis Maxwell," said TK.

"What's you name?" the coach asked.

"TK Takaishi."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yea, from Denver."

"All of you are from Denver?"

"No, they're from Tokyo, where I moved to Denver."

"Do you play football?"

"Yea so does my brother."

"Who's your brother?"

"Matt Ishada."

"From SU?" TK nodded his head, "You want to play here?"

"Yea, so do my friends," TK pointed to the rest, "Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida, Davis Motamiya, and Kari Kamiya."

"But she's a girl," the coach stumbled, "she… she… can't…"

"Actually coach, she can," Steve said as he entered, "Title IX is a wonderful thing."

"Ah! So…"

"You have to let her play, or I can go to my Uncle and tell him about this."

"Alright," the coach said defeated, "you can play."

"Coach, our pick will have to be tomorrow, we want to evaluate these guys and gal first," Willis said.

"Alright, Steve, Willis, come to the office. I'll bring the papers out here, by the way I'm Coach Libbertone."

Coach Libbertone went into the office with Steve and Willis, "Coach, we were talking it will most likely be TK. I mean, I called his brother on my cell and he said that he was a good wide receiver. If he's better than Erick then we're good," Willis said.

"You guys already know these kids?" the coach asked.

"He does, I don't," Steve said.

"What I need now, more kids with those freaky beepers!" the coach said sarcastically.

OK people, I'm writing another chapter to this, it's getting long so that's the reason, the romance part will become clearer in the next chapter. R/R please!


End file.
